


5 Times Erica and Sarah Went on a Date

by nightmare_nostalgia



Series: Yea, no, this is love [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, let's go lesbians let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nostalgia/pseuds/nightmare_nostalgia
Summary: Four times Erica and Sarah went on platonic dates and the one time it was romantic.
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: Yea, no, this is love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	5 Times Erica and Sarah Went on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Welcome back to one of my works! I decided to do one of these type of fanfics so I hope you enjoy. This one's kinda short, but whatever.

1~~

.

.

.

"I just think something's wrong with Ethan" Sarah broke the silence as she slurped her milkshake. Her and Erica had gone to a milkshake shack not to far from their houses to go on a 'date' to talk. Erica rolled her eyes and took a slurp of her milkshake. She had gotten strawberry and Sarah got chocolate.

"You dragged me here just to talk about your geeks. Ugh. I thought we were gonna talk about a boy you liked or something. It's always about them." Erica complained. She wanted to just have a conversation about them, in the moment. But no, Sarah needed her help with some dweebs and supernatural stuff. And although Erica despised helping Benny, Ethan and on occasion Rory, it was Sarah asking. Erica would do anything for Sarah.

"Well those 'geeks' need help. And I need your help. So please help." Sarah gave Erica kind eyes that the blonde just couldn't resist. Sarah took another sip of her milkshake, still making eye contact with the other girl. Erica rolled her eyes and let a breath out of her lungs she didn't know she was holding.

"Ugh fine." Erica replied hesitantly.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou" Sarah squealed out and reached over to Erica's hand that were placed on the table. She squeezed on Erica's hands and smiled at her. Her face shifted from thankful and happy to a confused one. "What else do you except me to talk about?"

"Well, you're always talking about everyone else and I hoped you'd want to talk about yourself and how you're feeling for once. I never heard you talk about how you're feelings." Erica replied kinda embarrassed and blushed light shade of pink.

"I'll tell you what," Sarah started, taking a sip of her milkshake, "tomorrow, we can go on another date and talk about me, ok? We can just chill in my room and listen to music or something, ok?" Sarah smiled and squeezed Erica's hand again. Erica nodded, happy with the decision the other girl made and took a sip of her milkshake.

* * *

2~~

.

.

.

Erica had just shown up to Sarah house and they were sitting in her room. Erica had been waiting for this moment since they planned it. She loved it when Sarah stopped worrying about everybody but herself and this was finally a chance for her to talk about herself with no judgment. 

"So, what exactly do you wanted me to talk about?" Sarah asked as she shifted a bit on her bed. She reached over for her phone and played some soft and calming music. Erica liked it.

"Anything really. Your feels and stuff. I dunno. I just hate you talking about those dweebs and not regarding your own feelings." Erica replied, kind of embarrassed that she was showing her soft side. She didn't do that much after she got turned into the hot, bad ass personality she put on.

"So, softy Erica emerges once again!" Sarah was excited, but she knew Erica didn't like caring about other people and their feelings. The brunette's smile grew when the blonde's cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about me, how are you feeling." Erica tried changing the subject, but Sarah still had the biggest grin plastered on her face that was impossible not to love.

"Well, I have to admit being at Ethan, Benny and even Rory's every beck and call is annoying and even exhausting, but those are my friends." Sarah's finally dropped the smile and let out a huff of air, momentarily blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You don't have to always be there for them. Sure, that's what friends do, but if you're not up for it, then they should be able to understand. They need to learn how to deal with things themselves." 

"You're pretty good at giving out advice." Erica smiled at that.

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

3~~

.

.

.

"I am so glad I got to get away from the guys. I hate cleaning up all their messes." Sarah sighed, obvious exhaustion in her voice. She had just been turned into a _demon_ because of the ignorant mess they made. Sure it was Rory that started, but Ethan and Benny shouldn't have left him alone!

"It's no problem. You need a break sometimes and I'm willing to give that." Erica gave a kind smile that Sarah returned. The blonde just recently figured out her growing crush on the brunette and elected to attempt to stop it before it got too strong. But by the way Sarah's cheeks lifted, her eyes laid against her cheeks and her smile was so bright, Erica was having some trouble.

"I love you so much! Thank you!" Sarah reached over to her left and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. They were sitting on a park bench to get some fresh air. Boy, oh boy was Sarah making mission 'Get Over My Crush on Sarah' (GOMCOS for short) for Erica impossible. The blonde hesitantly squeezed Sarah's arms as a way of hugging back and the shorter girl pulled away, smiling harder than ever. "Hey, what's wrong? You ok?"

Sarah must have been able to crack the fake smile Erica managed to plaster across her face because Sarah sounded genuinely concerned. Erica hated making the other girl worried. "Oh, nothing, just...haven't had any human juice today." 'Human juice' is what the vamps would call blood when they were in a public. Sarah shot a look at Erica that said 'you're lying and I know it'. Erica just sighed in response. "It's really nothing."

"Ok, how about....tomorrow we can meet at your house and we can talk about your feelings. Just like we did with mine, ok?" Sarah's eyes were hopefully. Damn those beautiful brown eyes. Erica gave in.

"Alright....but I'm not gonna like it."

"Yes you will." And with that, Sarah sped off. This was gonna be a doozy...

* * *

4~~

.

.

.

This was it. Erica was moments away from confessing her love-was this love; she was pretty sure it was- to Sarah, the beautiful vampire goddess that was sitting in front of her knee-to-knee, waiting for her to speak. To say anything. But Erica couldn't do it. The words physically didn't want to leave her mouth and Sarah was waiting for something that just wouldn't happen.

"I can't tell you."

That's all Erica could mutter. This whole 'love' thing was going wayyyyy too fast and she just couldn't handle it. She needed a break from.....everything.

Sarah's face dropped from a smile to a full blown frown. That hurt the taller girl. "But I'm your best frieeeeeend!!" Sarah whined "Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just can't." Beating around the bush wasn't going to work much longer and that was freaking Erica out. Sarah stared deep into the other's eyes, soft and sweet and perfect.

"You can tell me anything, I promise." Erica couldn't hold it back any longer. All these feelings and emotions she had been bottling up needed out. And so she spilled.

"Look, Sarah, over the past few days I've realized that I.. am.. in. love. with. you. And it has been so so hard trying to keep it from you because you are just so beautiful and-" Sarah's lips against Erica's were the culprit to the sudden silence. They were kissing. And it felt magical, as if they were in their own little world where no Benny's could mess up spells, no Ethan's could be apprehensive of every little thing, no Rory's could make the whole situation worse. It was just Sarah and Erica.

Breathing wasn't as needed, but still wanted as Erica pulled back from the kiss, panting. "Glad we got that solved." Sarah broke the not-so silence cockily. She smiled and sped out the window.

"Wow" Erica whispered under her breath as she lightly tapped her lips. 

* * *

5~~

.

.

.

Here Erica and Sarah are, sitting on the latter's bed, about to start their inside movie date. The blonde was freaking out, thoughts like 'What movie are we gonna watch?', 'what if she really doesn't like me and is just doing it out of pity' and 'Do I put my arm around her shoulders?' were swimming in her mind. She was overwhelmed. Sarah, on the other hand was calm, cool and collected. 'What's going on in her mind right now?' Erica thought as Sarah finally picked out a movie.

"Why are you so tense? It's just me." Sarah states as the beginning credits started to play. Erica didn't think she noticed her jitterness.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried what you think of me." Erica replied fairly honestly.

"Just act like yourself. That is why I love you." Sarah reached up to give Erica a quick peck kiss before turning her full attention back to the movie.

'Ok, this is the time' Erica thought as she slung her arm around the back of the brunette's shoulders. She snuggled into the taller one's embrace and let a smile grazed her face.

"Hey Sar?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Eri."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. More MBAV content on the way. Until next time, take care of yourself!!! Bye!!!


End file.
